The Secret Project
The Secret Project is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. In this episode, while the Global Army keeps watch on all of Earth and our heroes resting and helping rebuild our world from the Second Malastarian War, the High Councillor and a few world leaders are involved in a secret project to create their own team of Power Rangers to replace the current ones should they retire, die or end up on the wrong side. Plot Synopsis On the day of triumph against the Malastarians, in the White House, High Councillor Legrand and President Davidson watch the victory of the Zodiac Rangers against Fyrus. The entire worlds celebrates victory once again against the evil alien race. As Legrand walked inside her limo on her way to the airport, she takes out her mobile phone and calls HQ HQ (into phone): Yes High Councillor? High Councillor Legrand: The new team of Rangers have won. Call a meeting of the science division, it's time to prepare "Project: G.A. Ranger" should one day another threat like Fyrus ever come to Earth and they fail. If these new Power Rangers join our army, perfect. But if they don't, then we should start our own team with the necessary materials such as what remains of Dr. Hartford's part of the Morphing Grid and even use BioLabs trizyrium crystals. HQ (into phone): Yes High Councillor High Councillor Legrand: (thinking) I know the dangers of these crystals and the powers they possess. The Power Rangers have always been the world's most powerful heroes, yet I do not understand how they were not kept in check by government and military. Powerful, yes. But at the same time they are extremely dangerous. We should create our own team that can be kept in check. The limo drives away as we see hundreds of cheering crowds waving the American flag and carrying fliers praising their heroes. We flash forward to ten months later, where we see a group of scientists amplifying the power of the crystals to grant unlimited energy to these new types of Power Rangers. The High Councillor smiles while she supervises the group from above. She then turns to a scientist and military officials from the US, Russia, China, France and the UK. US General Parker: High Councillor, if these Power Rangers turned down the offer of working with us, then why are you creating these ones? High Councillor: In the case that they would turn the Global Council down General Parker, I had a Plan B should that happen. Like all of you know, the Power Rangers of old and these new ones are very powerful with these fantastic powers of theirs, yet at the same time the most dangerous and they could end up in the wrong side. However, should they be killed by some intergalactic or interdimensional threat, these ones we are creating shall replace them. Lieutenant Colonel Petrov: High Councillor, we've tried time and again to replicate their powers since they first appeared. However, we could not. But what's surprising is that Operation Lightspeed found some sort of a way to tap into the grid and obtain these powers. High Councillor: Operation Lightspeed never bothered to reveal to the world the powers of the Lightspeed Rangers, in fear that they would fall into the wrong hands. That was smart how they selected candidates that were worthy of a job. General Wong: High Councillor only one question. High Councillor: Yes General Wong? General Wong: Will these new types of rangers be as powerful as the current ones we saw ten months ago? High Councillor: I assure you they can. Half of their powers are of what remains of the Earth's Morphing Grid and even raise their powers with the trizyrium crystal Dr. Lambert: I must warn you however High Councillor that these crystals created time warping portals that nearly destroyed Silver Hills. Mr. Collins would never approve of their use. High Councillor: Two of them have been destroyed and thought to be the last ones when Frax and Doomtron were destroyed. But thanks to what remained of zyrium powder that our team has found during reconstruction, our scientists have managed to synthesize them using the latest state of the art science and technology. And yes, I'm sure he would not. But I assure you that they shall work with our rangers. Colonel Dubois: I believe you have selected five candidates High Councillor High Councillor Legrand sits down and reads five different files of five G.A. soldiers, two females and three males. High Councillor: So these are the soldiers who fought and survived a wave of these creatures? Dr. Lambert: Yes ma'am High Councillor: Excellent, prepare them for training Meanwile at a Global Army Training Base in Tokyo, we see the five candidates in a training dome which begins to simulate a battle zone and are being attacked by Malastarian soldiers which are simulated as well. The team activate their wrist morphers and activate their powers. They have the same colors, only difference is that there is a female black Ranger and begin to test out their powers General Parker: Alex Owens served in the first war, he was under my command during the defense of New York and eliminated over 80 soldiers and took down 20 ships using turrets. He's well trained in three syles of martial arts and is more than proficient in hand to hand combat. Alex Owens, is the GA Red Ranger and just like Parker describes, he can be equal to Beverly in hand to hand fighting and he's very skilled and nifty with a sword and his blaster shooting various enemies. Colonel Dubois: Nicholas Du Lac is an expert in weapons and technology. Thanks to his expertise with quadrotor drones we managed to take out many hordes occupying Paris and various territories of Europe. Nicholas Du Lac, is not only that, he can also be a good fighter as he is trained in Nan Quan and uses Akimbo abilities. He is the GA Blue Ranger UK Colonel James Whishaw: Joseph MacMillan is from Scotland, formerly of the British Special Air Service is an expert fighter and a sniper. Before the first war he was an expert sniper during covert ops and also after the war. MacMillan uses a plasma rifle with great agility shooting enemies from a long distance. And when enemies come close he draws out two plasma axes killing them in a badass fashion. He is the Green GA Ranger Lt. Gen Petrov: Olga Kudryashov. She's well known for using stealth combat, one of our best soldiers and agents. She has been trained since the age of 18 and at the age of 20 performed her first mission very commendably. Kudryashov, the Black GA Ranger is beautiful yet very deadly like a poisonous rose. She can use her stealth abilities to eliminate targets both armed and unarmed. General Wong: Finally, Li Mei Xiong. She was a medical officer during the war and proved herself both in hospital and battlefield saving a great number of civilians. Xiong, the Pink GA Ranger, is not only a medic but also an expert chemist. She can combine chemicals to take down a multiple number of targets. After seeing them all perform perfectly, Legrand smiles knowing that she finally has a team of Power Rangers that only the GA can control and give orders. Legrand: Excellent! Gentlemen, good job! You as well Dr. Lambert, proceed on schedule with our own Megazord. It's a great thing that since the war we advanced our own science to create something like this. Should the time come, we will be ready. And we shall write history. Meanwhile at BioLabs, Wesley Collins is working in his office signing a contract with Hartford Industries and hands it over to the secretary. Meanwhile a scientist enters the office. Scientist: Mr. Collins Wes: Yes doctor, what is it? Scientist: You are not going to believe this. Wes: What's the problem? Scientist: There are some moles in our company. It turns out that they were working with the council in order to gather trizyrium chemicals in order to synthesize crystals and combine them with the Morphing Grid used at the late Dr. Hartford's lab. Wes is shocked and slams the desk standing up. Wes: Damn it! The High Councillor is behind this! Scientist: I don't know how they got it, but probably since the war they have gathered samples from this lab. Wes is so infuriated, knowing the danger of these crystals Wes: This is impossible, during the final battle against Doomtron, Frax and Ransik we destroyed these crystals to close those portals that nearly absorbed our city into time and space. I'll re-schedule my next meeting, I must meet with the High Councillor at once. (to his secretary) Sarah! Prepare the plane at once, I'm headed for Geneva immediately At Switzerland in one of the Global Council's buildings. Legrand is holding a meeting in a conference room until Wes bursts in furiously and slams the table Wes: (angrily) High Councillor, what is the meaning of this?! Legrand becomes angry at Wes's outburst Legrand: Just who do you think you are Mr. Collins bursting in this manner? Wes: I have warned you time and again of these damned crystals! Legrand: I knew that if I asked you would highly disapprove. But think of the potential that these crystals can have. Imagine, free energy forever. Replacing solar energy and electrical as well. Wes: My father said the same thing until me and my friends warned him about the dangers of the trizyrium crystals. I destroyed the one on the Time Megazord and the Quantum Ranger's Q-Rex. Legrand: He listened to you of course, but I can assure you this time that these so-called portals won't open again. We have it all in control. Besides, I was going to let you in my little top secret project to replace both the current and old Power Rangers. Wes: (angry) You created Rangers of your own combining both trizyrium and the grid energy?! Legrand: Yes. And soon enough they are rangers that can serve our army and probably render these new ones obsolete. These are for peaceful applications, and soon enough Mr. Collins you shall learn that we the Global Council and our army shall keep the peace on this planet. Now leave immediately or I'll have security throw you out like a whipped dog. Wes, still furious walks away as she sees him walk out. On the plane back to Silver Hills, Wes calls Ethan James on his mobile phone. Wes: Ethan, we got a problem. Gather Kimberly, Billy, Zack and the others. The End. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath